HECU RPG
The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Rocket Propelled Grenade, commonly referred to as the HECU Rocket Propelled Grenade, and commonly abbreviated to the HECU RPG or RPG, is a laser-guided rocket launcher effective at destroying both flying and immobile targets. Overview * The RPG fires a powerful rocket that can either be guided towards a moving target using the integrated laser, or fired without the laser, a method known as dumb-firing is excellent for destroying powerful immobile enemies like the M1A1 Abrams. * Despite being found in HECU-controlled areas, this weapon is never seen to be used by HECU soldiers (besides Adrian Shephard). However, rockets for it can be found scattered throughout HECU-controlled areas, such as in the surface areas of Black Mesa, as seen in the chapter Surface Tension. * In Half-Life, the weapon is first acquired in a supply cache in the cliff section of ''Surface Tension''. An AH-64 Apache appears soon after, giving Gordon a good opportunity to test its capabilities. * In Opposing Force, the weapon is first obtained in a box at the vehicle repair garage in the chapter Missing in Action. * In Blue Shift, the weapon is first acquired in a HECU cargo truck during the chapter Captive Freight ''Barney can use it to destroy a tank. Tactics * The RPG is primarily used to destroy heavily-armored vehicles such as the M1A1 Abrams tank, the M2A3 Bradley armored fighting vehicle and the AH-64 Apache helicopter. It usually takes about three rockets to the turret to destroy the tanks, while it takes just two rockets to destroy the Apache. * It can also be used to destroy a large group of enemies with ease, as it has a large damage radius from the point of impact. HECU Soldiers, Alien Grunts and Vortigaunts will try to run away from it, but rarely escape in time. * The RPG is one of the few weapons that can damage a Gargantua. * The RPG's laser can be used to guide rockets fired from enemy vehicles, an effective method of conserving ammunition for other more powerful targets, and often useful for destroying the vehicle with its own rockets.Half-Life - Backfire on YouTube * The RPG is one of few weapons that can be fired underwater, making it easier to fight the Ichthyosaur. However, the rocket becomes much slower if used underwater. * On Xen, the RPG is effective against the Gonarch. It takes only a few rockets for the Gonarch to try to escape to another part of its arena. Behind the scenes *In an older version of ''Half-Life: Opposing Force, the RPG's laser sight could be used to throw off the Desert Eagle's bullets. Trivia *The Rocket Launcher and the Incendiary Cannon in Team Fortress Classic use Half-Life's RPG model. *The RPG resembles the German-made Armbrust Rocket Launcher.Armbrust Antitank Grenade Launcher on World Guns *The early model for the RPG resembles the Tau Cannon. *The late 1997 HUD icon for the RPG can be found in the Half-Life: Day One files. *The early RPG model seems to be a cross between a British PIAT Rocket Launcher and an American M1 Bazooka. *HD version of Rocket ammo box is a mere retexture of the model. Gallery Pre-release File:RPGDayOneHUD.png|Early HUD selection icon found in the Day One files. File:EarlyRPGworldmodel.png|Early worldmodel. File:Rpg_garg.jpg|Early viewmodel, aiming at a Gargantua. File:Early rpg and heavy.jpg|Ditto, aiming at the Human Sergeant. File:RPG early trail.jpg|Early rocket trail. File:RPG early laser-guided.jpg|Early laser-guided rocket. File:Early RPG and shotgun in deathmatch.jpg|Early multiplayer characters with early HECU SPAS-12 and RPG in an early Subtransit map. Retail File:Rpghl1 hud.png|HUD icon. File:Rpgw 1.png|Worldmodel. File:Rpg5.png|Viewmodel. File:Rpg hd.png|HD viewmodel. File:Rpg rocket.jpg|An RPG rocket. File:Rpg rocket hd.jpg|The HD version of the rocket. File:Rpg ammo.jpg|An RPG rocket in its case. File:Rpg ammo hd.jpg|Ditto, HD version. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' References es:RPG_HECU fr:Lance-Roquettes_(Half-Life) ru:Ручной_противотанковый_гранатомёт_(Half-Life) Category:Weapons Category:HECU weapons Category:Rocket Propelled Grenades Category:Black Mesa weapons